


You get me

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, basically what happens after zen's good ending or after ending, but what if, i love him btw, this is a big WHAT IF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: What happens when you’ve finally found your prince charming, but he doesn’t seem to fit in your life anymore?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	You get me

Zen was a great boyfriend. He really was.

It had started pretty great. After the RFA party, they had officially started dating and it had been like living out a fairytale. Classic dinner-and-a-movie dates, long motorcycle rides that ended up in a beautiful place they could talk endlessly, and a new bouquet of flowers every chance he got.

Zen was tender, someone who would hold her until she fell asleep on bad days and that would wake her up with a kiss and her favourite breakfast. He would make time for her and that meant a lot considering his crazy schedule. Rehearsals did take a lot of his time. 

It was so easy to make him happy. It was almost like she didn’t have to do anything. A smile would make his heart flutter like she had just sang him the most romantic sonnets. Holding his hand in public made him gush in excitement and kissing him would send him to the edge.

It was a high she hoped would last forever. They didn’t agree on everything but she managed to calm him down. When he got in fights with Jumin, she would make him focus on something else, even though most of the times she agreed with the corporate guy. Even though she admired what Zen had to go through to make himself known and get roles, she knew that effort and talent didn’t always cut it for millions of people who had to settle with office jobs to pay the rent. She knew it wasn’t right and she wished it was different, but it was the reality everyone lived in. Sometimes she wished Zen would understand that.

But he didn’t. So after making him stop fighting with Jumin, the argument would sometimes end up between them both. And lately, it had been taking a toll for her.

As she typed the document that had been solicited, she couldn’t help but wonder maybe it was something that she was doing. Maybe she had to take his side. Maybe she should start thinking more like him and dare to dream a little, If she did that, then there was a chance she would stop feeling so unhappy like she did.

“Everything good, MC?”

She looked up, eyes meeting dark ones that looked down at hers.

“Yes, Mr. Han” MC nodded, smiling softly.

“It still sounds… strange to have you talk to me like that” he admitted.

“You know my train of thought, in here you’re Mr. Han, outside you’re Jumin. I don’t really want people gossiping about me landing this job because of favoritism”.

“I don’t know why you would bother with such nonsense, but you may have your way. If you need any help, please contact Assistant Kang. She should help with any trouble you may find”.

“Thank you, but I’m really fine, I just need to…” she typed a few more digits and then slapped her desk, beaming a smile. “There it is. Done!”

Jumin raised his eyebrows and made a beeline to stand next to her. He looked at the screen with her, as she crossed her arms, smiling pleasantly. 

“Told you I didn’t get this job just ‘cause I was pretty”

“And you didn’t ask for Assistant Kang?” he asked. She shook her head.

“She’s already too busy. Also, I did tell you I had a major in Accounting. Haven’t worked in the field in ages but I still remember. It helps that I’m a fast learner too”

“It does” Jumin agreed “Well done, MC.”

MC’s smile grew even wider.

“Thank you, Mr. Han” she teased him. He lifted one of the corners of his mouth and walked away.

——-

“Why do you have to go out tonight?” Zen complained, pouting just a little bit. MC couldn’t deny he looked really adorable like that. She would have caved and run to his arms if it were a different situation.

“It’s an official C&R event, you know I have to be there” she stated, fixing the straps on her high heels. Her boyfriend looked at her from his position, laying on the bed, watching her get ready.

“See, you don’t have to. Jaehee isn’t going, she told me earlier” he argued.

“Okay, okay I don’t have to be there” MC admitted “but I want to. I really want to go because it’s important for me to socialize with my immediate boss and my coworkers, you know? I want to get better and making connections is part of it” she explained, turning around in front of the mirror to check if her black dress was put on correctly.

“Making connections” he repeated, making the quotation marks with his fingers. “You’re sounding like that Trust-Fund kid more and more with each day” Zen said, rolling his eyes. “C’mon princess. Stay tonight, we can watch a movie and order anything you want”.

MC sprayed some perfume on your neck and wrists.

“I really can’t, babe” she apologized. “You know it matters to me, it’s my dream to–”  
“That’s not a dream” Zen countered. “That’s a job”.

Not this again.

“But it is my dream. I went to college, I studied all those years to land on a good company. I never thought I would get the chance to work at C&R at my age and I know it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Jumin and—” Zen buffed. “Yes Zen, it was because of Jumin so I have to prove to him and everyone in my area I didn’t land the job just because I’m friends with the CEO’s son”.

“Of course, with all the money he has, it’s easy to pick out who goes in and out, to have control of everything and–”

“Oh my God, SHUT UP!”

Both of them looked at each other, surprised. MC had never reacted like that, had never raised her voice or been mean to him.

“I’m sorry” she immediately said. “I’m sorry, Hyun I’m– I just really need you to get over this problem you have with Jumin. Yes, he was born in a different circumstance than you or me, he doesn’t have huge loans like I do and he didn’t have to start from nothing like you but he is actually a nice person. Including me in C&R was a nice gesture from him. The RFA party was a success, yes, but you and me both know it wasn’t enough to land me in his company. So please, just– try to understand it is my dream to get bigger at that company. And he was kind enough to help me with it”. MC stumbled at her words, but really tried to make him understand. 

Zen didn’t say a word, just stretched a little on the bed and picked up his laptop. The silence was killing MC, not knowing what his reaction would be. Maybe she should stay. Yes, there would be more parties and she would have more chances so socialize. After what just had happened, the best was to stay home.

“I really wish you find out soon what you real dream is, princess. You deserve it” he murmured, turning it on and looking at the screen.

MC looked at him in disbelief. She looked one last time at herself in the mirror and left the apartment, not saying another word.

—————-

She really wanted to shake the feeling of the last argument she had with Zen. Most of all, because she couldn’t bare the idea of her own boyfriend not understanding her dream was really working at a top company and being good at what she does. 

The party was really luxurious. It was on a country club, the main event happening under a huge tent perfectly decorated, although you could go outside for a stroll, as she had seen some people do when she first arrived. Everyone was dressed in high fashion, she noticed, looking at two women carrying Gucci handbags. She sighed, wishing someday she would pay of her loans and invest a little on her wardrobe. It was a necessity for situations like this. Fortunately, she had found her black dress on the back of the store on discount. She would have to refrain to buy coffee or any snack she wanted for the next month, but so be it.

The fight with her boyfriend had resonated with her so much she didn’t end up talking with other coworkers of making connections like she intended to. MC had been too much inside her head to actually try and socialize. She would have stayed home if Zen hadn’t said that about finding her real dream. Why would he said that when he has heard multiple times it is what she really wants? If she could understand his wishes of being an actor, a serious one, why was it so hard to accept some people want to be a great accountant and have an office all to herself?

She sighed, twirling the glass of wine in front of her.

“It’s going to oxidize if you keep twirling it like that” Jumin warned. MC gasped, surprised. She turned and realized he was standing next to her.

“I had my mind elsewhere” she replied, emptying her glass.

“I can see that” he replied, nodding. “Is everything okay? The planner we hire usually does things well, but maybe she could pick up a few tips from you if you notice something is off”.

MC couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

“Oh, no, please. This is way fancier than RFA parties. And this event is just great, I really like it’s outside. The fountain is lovely” she said, looking at the entrance of the tent. A waiter came by and she left her empty glass on his tray. “I didn’t think you would suggest this place. I thought it would be at an hotel reception or something”.

“Actually, it was the planner’s idea. I thought it was fine, but I haven’t seen the fountain you are telling me about” he admitted. MC opened her eyes, surprised.

“You haven’t? C’mon, you have to” she said and laced her arm around Jumin’s, guiding him outside the tent.

He obliged, letting the small frame handle him at her wish. MC wasn’t short (she was 5’5 and with heels, she looked even taller), but compared to him, she did look small. She also looked really pretty that night, Jumin observed. Her dress was just a little bit tight, not too much to look like she was trying way too hard, just enough to accentuate her curves. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, decorated with some rhinestones Jumin knew weren’t diamonds, but still gave her a nice touch.

They finally reached the fountain MC was talking about and she was right. It was indeed beautiful, he was surprised there weren’t more people looking at it. It seemed everyone had prefered to stay inside. She let go of Jumin’s arm and pointed her arm to the fountain. It was medium sized and was surrounded with three benches. It looked like it was done in another century, adding some elegance to the whole theme of the party.

“Ta-da! Here it is. Told you it was pretty”

“It really is. Maybe that planner is indeed as good as Assistant Kang said” he commented, earning a giggle for her.

“Of course they are. C’mon, sit with me” she said, sitting on one of the benched and patting she spot beside her,

Both of them stayed in silence a couple of minutes, just looking and appreciating the fountain. Her mind drifted as she concentrated in the way the water was falling. It was oddly calming. The sound was also very relaxing for her. Now she knew why rich people liked having smaller versions of that in their houses. She wondered in Jumin had one.

“You know” she started, making her friend look at her. “I think I never thanked you enough for the opportunity of working at C&R. It really means a lot for me that you have me that chance. You’ve really helped me, Jumin” she said, smiling at him warmly.

“Jumin?”

“Well, we are outside, aren’t we?” she asked, looking around and letting out a small laugh.

“I supposed we are” he agreed, nodding. “And you don’t have to thank me for it. Just do a good work.”

“But I do have to” MC insisted. “Any other company wouldn’t have hired me. We both know my resumé wasn’t that great, not having real experience outside college”.

“You did spectacular with the RFA party and–”

“Jumin” she interrupted him. He looked at her hesitantly. “We both know organising a charity party has nothing to do with accounting. Well, maybe a little, but not enough to get a job at the biggest Korean company. Don’t get me wrong, I am thankful. I just wanted to tell you how much I was. And please, stop downplaying your kindness. It’s nice to know you’re a really nice gentleman inside” MC said, smiling and patting his arm softly. “So, thank you”

“No need for it, MC”

“See? You’re doing it again, Jumin!” she laughed. She felt Jumin’s stare right at her, but couldn’t help but keep laughing. “You are the worst, you truly are” she said warmly and rested her head on his partner’s shoulders.

“You’re going to be a really great asset to the company, MC” he stated. “You may not have a lot of experience, I know that, but what I learnt from the RFA party was that if you set your mind to something, you put your best effort and the results are magnificent. I really like that about you”.

MC lifted her head quickly and looked at Jumin.

“You do?” she asked, eyes open-wide.

“Well, I– yes” Jumin said, for the first time stumbling on his words. “I mean, you’re an excellent employee and that speaks vol–”

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt MC pressing her lips against his. It lasted only a couple of seconds, almost too early he felt her increasing the distance between them. MC’s cheeks were deep red, her big brown eyes lost in his, her brows furrowed so he could perceive how scared she actually was. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but he interrupted her, kissing her again.

She reciprocated the kiss, which although a part of him expected it to be frenzy and desperate, felt calm and soothing. Her lips grazed softly against his everytime she took a moment to breathe only to fall on his lips again. His hands went up to the nape of her neck, intertwining his finger in her soft hair, not really caring about messing her updo. 

Jumin had tried to be her friend. He really did. He had offered MC her dream job at C&R after that late night conversation on the messenger. It was the night before the RFA party. By that time, he had already understood MC had no romantic interest in him. She was so enthusiastic about the party she couldn’t fall asleep. So, she started chatting with him, not knowing the reason behind his unableness to sleep was her. She had confessed she had majored in Accounting but couldn’t find a job that could help her pay the rent. Most of the companies she had been interviewed by had offered unpaid internships. That was mostly the reason she had agreed to help the RFA: she needed a place to stay. Realizing it was too late to win her heart, he had decided to do the next best thing: make her happy. So he offered the position to her. If she couldn’t be by her side, at least he would make sure she was achieving her goals.

Jumin had tried to remain on the friendly side and had succeeded all that year. He had respected her boundaries and been supporting, helping her in any way he could even if she had chosen Zen–

Zen.

She had chosen Zen.

Jumin quickly broke the kiss, standing up, trying not to pay too much attention to MC’s flushed face and swollen lips.

“I’m sorry, MC. This isn’t right. Zen is not my closest friend but he is a member of the RFA. You’ve had too many drinks”.

“I just had one glass” she sentenced, her voice a little broken. “I– that’s not– I’m sorry. Oh God, this was so unprofessional. I hope it doesn’t make you think less of me, I just–.”  
“No, I won’t think less of you. It’s understandable you were under the influence of alcohol and you couldn’t think straight”

“I just told you I wasn’t–”

“But you were” Jumin insisted with a stern voice. “I’ll have Driver Kim escort you so you get home safe.”

“Jumin, please, talk to me. Don’t shut me out” MC begged.

“It’s better if he accompanies you” he said, turning around on his heel and walking towards the tent. “Zen must be waiting for you” he added, without facing her.

Jumin knew it was the best. He was sure of it.

Then why couldn’t he stop thinking about that kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> (spoilers for Zen's and Jumin's route) soooooo, as i said before this is a one-shot. i really have few, vague ideas about what would happen next. i got the idea from a chat with jumin while i was in zen's route. he says he lost his pen so i selected the option that said "hey let me come help you look for it" and he took it REALLY bad lol, i got a broken heart. he said i was with zen and it wouldn't be appropriate and i was like IT'S A PEN, but really got me thinking about how jumin wouldn't be so thrilled about helping mc cheat, even if he has feelings for her. another example is the flashback where rika asks him if they would have ended up together if it weren't for v. juju seemed very uncomfortable as well.  
> soooo i'd like to hear your thoughts! what do you think happened next?


End file.
